


Grooming Bella

by Armartia (Aretee)



Series: CinderBella [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Daddy Kink, F/M, Grooming, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aretee/pseuds/Armartia
Summary: Bella's mom just married the much younger Phil. Renee wants Bella to be comfortable with her body as she blossoms into womanhood, and Phil is eager to help her.If you're not into this kind of kink, please move on.
Relationships: Phil Dwyer/Bella Swan
Series: CinderBella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Grooming Bella

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone these things I'm writing, but they are coming from the dirty places in my mind. I couldn't find fictions to sate my craving, so I wrote one instead. I will add tags as I add chapters.

“Honey, I have to teach that Pilates class for the rest of the month, that means I’ll be at the gym every day, all day,” Renee said. I placed her plate with her egg white omelet and turkey back in front of her. She was dressed for work in her matching work out attire that was hot pink today.

“Okay,” I said. I wondered how long this fad would last. She’d been working at the gym since she married Phil about a month ago. At least it was a good fad, I’d never eaten so well since she was on the health food kick, too.

“I’m going to need you to look after Phil. You know how bored he gets since he’s been recovering,” she said, picking up her fork. Phil was a minor league baseball player who was good enough for the majors, but he’d had knee surgery last spring and had to sit this season out. They’d met when she was a secretary at the rehab center she used to work for. When they started dating, she got into all sorts of exercise classes and got a job at a gym because she liked the flexible schedule better.

“Mom,” I said, rolling my eyes. Did she think I was going to ignore him? I liked Phil. He was the best of all her boyfriends. I was really glad when she married him because some of them made me really uncomfortable, but not Phil. He was friendly and handsome and young enough that he didn’t creep me out when he walked around half nude. And he was always have nude because that’s the way my mom liked him. It made me uncomfortable at first, but my mom was adamant that the human body was beautiful and we all needed to appreciate what god gave us.

“I know you will. You always look after everyone,” she said, swallowing her bite. “This is really good, baby.”

“Thank you,” I said, setting Phil’s plate down before sitting and starting on my own.

“So what are you up to today?” Renee asked as Phil came stumbling into the kitchen in a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else. He was only twenty five and even my underdeveloped fifteen year old brain could appreciate the sculpted manliness of his athletic frame. Lean and taut, Phil made sure to do whatever exercise he could to remain fit even though he wasn’t playing ball. He wanted to make sure he didn’t lose his spot on the team. I dubiously ignored him as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“I was thinking about heading to the softball camp like you suggested. I like the idea of being part of a team,” I said. Phil sat down and stared at his plate as he took a sip of his coffee. He wasn’t a morning person and I knew he had to have at least three sips of his coffee before he said anything coherent. That’s why I didn’t think anything when his knee pressed against my leg under the table.

“That’s wonderful, baby!” Renee said. “I’m sure Phil would be more than happy to give you some pointers if you need any!” She clapped her hands heartily which made her breasts jiggle in her bright pink sports bra and I saw Phil’s eyes twitch to look at them. He took his third sip of coffee, reached down and adjusted himself under the table.

“I’d be more than happy to teach her a thing or two,” he finally said. He was always nice like that. Willing to help me feel more comfortable in my own skin. He was encouraging and kind. I was really glad my mom married him. He took a bite of his breakfast. “And your mom’s right, this is terrific!” he added pointing to his plate. I felt his knee rub back and forth against my thigh. I smiled at him, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

Renee was prattling off everything she was going to do that day. I loved my mother, but she did not know how to endure a comfortable silence. There always had to be noise in the background. Phil flashed me a look over his coffee cup and rolled his eyes with a smile. Apparently he felt the exact same way, but we both loved her.

“Well, I’m off. I’m hoping they accept my application to go to that yoga clinic. It will take two weeks and then I can be an instructor!” she said, excitedly. It was all she could talk about for the past two weeks.

“When will you find out?” I asked, knowing she likes to be asked things about herself.

“Today!” she said, getting up and taking her plate to the sink. Phil’s eyes followed my mom who really did look great in her active wear. I hoped my butt was that firm when I get that age. I looked at Phil who caught me looking at my mom’s rear. I must have blushed because he smirked at me. He reached down again and adjusted himself. I wasn’t sure how I felt about how comfortable he was around me. “Well I’m off. Wish me luck, you two!”

“Good Luck, mom!” I said.

“Tell them to call me I they need a testimony at how flexible you are,” Phil said with a wink to her. She slapped his shoulder, playfully and he grabbed her butt. I blushed again. Did he know that I was looking? She planted a kiss on his lips that made a little uncomfortable, but I guess they were still newlyweds. They only got a weekend for their honeymoon.

“If I don’t go now,” she crooned, “I’m going to be very late.” She kissed him again and I averted my eyes.

“Sorry, Bella,” Phil said after she’d gone. His knee was still touching my leg until he sat up in his chair to take the last bite of his breakfast.

“For what?” I sat standing up.

“It must be uncomfortable to see the two of us like that . I’ll try to reel that in, but your mom is just hot!” he said.

“Finished?” I asked, pointing to his plate.

“Yes,” he answered, but didn’t take his eyes off me. “Don’t you think she’s hot?” I didn’t know how to answer that so I just went to the sink.

“She’s my mom. I’ve never thought about it before.” I turned on the water and rinsed off all the plates.

“You’re blushing,” Phil said. “Tell me why.” I heard his chair scoot back and I looked over at him. He was looked at me like I was an interesting specimen.

“Your kiss was a little graphic for the kitchen table, is all,” I answered. I opened the dishwasher and bent over to put in the plates. I turned back to the sink to rinse off the silverware. I hadn’t heard him get up, but then he was suddenly behind me. His arms encircled me and he took the silverware from my hands. I froze. “You’re always cooking and cleaning for us, CinderBella. Let me help.”

“Cinderbella?” I chuckled. “Clever.” I was trying to lighten the mood. He was so close, but not touching me. I watched as he rinsed each piece, each of his hands under mine. He’d never been this close to me. It excited me and scared me all at the same time.

“Have you ever been kissed, Bella?” he asked, his voice low and right next to my ear. I didn’t know what to do, so I kept rinsing dishes, half wishing he'd touch me and half ashamed of my wish. I’d picked up a glass to rinse and he ran his hand along my wrist and took over. Both of our hands under the water was strangely erotic and I bit my lip because that made me really uncomfortable. And excited. My heart thudded in my chest.

“No,” I whispered. “I just turned fifteen.” I looked over my shoulder and he was so close. “I have to put these in,” I said, pointing to the dishwasher. He took a step back to give me some room.

“In some cultures or periods in time you’d already be married and bearing children,” he quipped.

“But we’re here and it’s now,” I replied. I didn’t know what he was getting at. “And besides, boys don’t look at me like that.” I was so confused. I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach. I finished loading the dishes and he watched me and remained silent. I closed the dishwasher and turned, and he was still only a few feet away.

“You’re a beautiful girl, Bella. You should let the boys see that,” he said, matter-of-factly. I watched how his eyes ran down my pajamas which were about three years old. They were white cotton with little cherries all over them. They were too small and the legs of the pants were three inches above my ankles. The top was tighter than it used to be, but it’s not like I had curves like my mother. I barely even needed a bra, which made me happy at this moment as my mother’s husband scrutinized me. I looked down and noticed that my little nipples were poking out.

I blushed all over again when I saw Phil’s smirk. I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lip again. “It is so easy to make you blush,” he chuckled, and wiped his hand across his stomach. He said it right as I noticed again that he was standing there in his underwear and no shirt. My eyes were drawn to the patch of blonde hair just below his navel. The ache in my groin grew stronger and I didn’t know what to say.

“Well, you better go take a shower and I’ll drive you to the softball clinic,” Phil said and the spell lifted.

I all but ran to my bathroom and jumped into the shower. I turned the water up as hot as I could stand it trying to wash the dirty feeling I had from the thoughts I had about Phil.

He was my stepfather. My mother’s husband. What was wrong with me? I turned off the water and pulled open the shower curtain and realized that there wasn’t a towel hanging on the rack. Shoot! I’d taken them all out to wash them and Phil had flustered me so I forgot to grab one.

I didn’t know what to do. I stood there for a few minutes willing the water to evaporate from my body, but this was Florida and nothing evaporated.

“I guess I can just use my pajamas,” I sighed to myself, looking at my discarded clothes on the floor. I did, but then they were wet and I didn’t want to put them back on. My room was just down the hallway, I could hold them in front of me and run quickly down the hall, I reasoned with myself. Yes, that's what I’ll do.

I opened the door and peeked down the hallway toward my room. It was clear. I stepped out and Phil’s voice startled me from the other direction. Shoot! I hadn't looked that way.

“Are you trying to tempt me after I just told you how beautiful you are?” he asked. He was still only in his boxer briefs and really tried to ignore the bulge in the front of them.

“No,” I muttered. “I forgot a towel.” I could see how he would think I was tempting him and I wanted to explain myself, but I didn't know how to start. He took a step forward and I was torn between pulling my balled up pajamas higher up my chest, or lower to cover my crotch. I looked down and saw that I was completely covered if I didn’t turn around, though the tops of my little boobs were visible.

“How long is the softball clinic today?” he asked, his eyes moving from my chest back up to my face. He’d watched me survey how much of my body was showing.

“Four hours,” I answered, shifting uncomfortably. Maybe I didn't need to explain myself. He was acting normal again.

“So I need to pick you up at two?” he asked. His finger reached out and wiped away a droplet of water that had dripped from my hair on to my shoulder.

“Yes, please. Can we talk about this when I’m dressed?” I asked.

“Does nudity make you uncomfortable, Bella?” he asked, and raised his eyebrow. His finger was burning a hole in my flesh just from his gentle caress.

“In front of my mother’s husband it does,” I replied, deciding honesty was the best policy.

“It shouldn’t. Like I said, you are beautiful and I like to admire beauty. That is nothing to feel ashamed of,” he said, taking another step closer to me.

“I’m not ashamed of my body,” I replied. Just the feelings I was having while you look at me, Phil. I wish I was brave enough to say that. His finger was still on my shoulder and he ran it, slowly over the tops of both of my breasts. The ache in my groin increased.

“Good,” he whispered. “You shouldn’t be. Or how your body makes you feel. What are you feeling, Bella?”

I didn’t have words to describe it.

“I don’t know,” I whispered. “Uncomfortable.” I pulled my shoulder up to my ear. He smirked. He had to know what he was doing to me.

“Uncomfortable, huh? I think what you’re feeling has a different name, but we’ll go with that.” His finger kept spreading the wet spot from the water droplet on the top swell of my breast. “Maybe you should find a boyfriend so you’re not so uncomfortable. Someone who can kiss you,” he moved in even closer and I could feel his breath on my face, “and help you with any urges you may have. Do you take care of your urges?” He ran his nose along my neck, still not touching me but inhaling my scent.

“No!” I said, defensively. I tried to take a step back but he moved with me.

“You should. There is nothing unnatural about touching yourself, Bella. It will help you feel more comfortable with your body.” He'd only touched me on my shoulder, but he was so close I could feel his heat. My groin ached with some unspoken need. It wasn’t new, but it had never been this bad. It made me feel dirty.

“I need to get ready,” I said and back down the hallway to my room. He didn’t follow me, but his eyes lingered.

He drove me to the school and picked me up like everything was normal. I was so confused at what had happened after breakfast and after my shower that his normality later almost made me thing I’d imagined it.

He asked me about the clinic and whether I was really interested in softball or just doing it because mom suggested it. He laughed when I said a little bit of both. He offered to help me with any techniques and I felt at ease again.

But after I went to bed, the ache that had begun earlier that morning continued. He’d asked me if I touched myself and I didn’t. I pulled off my pajamas and lay in bed in just my underwear. I ran my hands down my stomach and up and cup my breasts. Silly Bella, I thought to myself, get over yourself. Phil was just teasing you.

This was stupid. Who would be attracted to me with my small boobs and negligible waist? Phil was just trying to mess with me. I wished the ache would go away, but I wasn’t going to touch myself to make that happen.

Phil thought about Bella while he was fucking Renee that night. He loved his wife, but the thought of loving Bella, too, made him cum harder than he ever had before.


End file.
